A New Threat
by Katie Ichijouji
Summary: 4 years after 02 and people are starting to disapeer around matt and Tai's campus, they call in the other digidestioned for help. T.k. Kari and the others arrive to find that Matt is one of the recent victims. Meanwhile a strange boy appears in Sakura's h
1. So it begins...

  
  
  
** A New Threat  
** part 1 "So it Begins..."  
Disclaimer: i do not own digimon, Cardcaptors or the characters, just this story  
A/N: "This is my first story, please e-mail ( Diginut1276@aol.com) me if you like it so I know I'm not wasteing time writing part 2"   
  
Koushiro Izumi, now 18 was, as usual, in front of his computer. He was researching for a paper when the familiar "You've got mail" rang out. He checked to see who it was from: CourageousAgumon@NTT.com. He grinned as he opened it, he hadn't seen Tai since... he and Matt had gone off to college. He sighed, Tai's screenname had brought back some great memories. The team together, his digibuddy Tentomon... he grinned ,those were the days. His smile turned into a frown as he read.  
_Izzy-  
We've got something very weird going on out here. Kids from campus have been disapeering. When it was just one the assumed she was a runaway, but now twenty people from all over the grounds have turned up missing. I'm calling all of the digidestined because my digivice has reacted to whatever is making them disapeer. maybe we can all do something. Everyone's terrified that they may be next. Please come quick!  
-Tai _   
Students disapeering? strange. and with Tai's digivice reacting It was probably going to get stranger! Izzy replied, telling Tai that he would catch the first train from Odaiba in the morning. Now what to tell his mother, oh well, he would just wing it. " Mom!" he called into the kitchen. "Yes dear?" she replied. Now what? he looked at his laptop and got a sudden inspiration. "Tai and Matt want to know if I can help install their new computer, can I go?" he crossed his fingers hopeing she would believe him. " Of course you can, you haven't seen those two in a long time. Sometimes I worry about you being stuck in that computer all day long, it'll be good for you to see friends." Izzy thanked her and was headed to his room to pack, when the phone rang. "Izumi residence, Koushiro speaking" he answered. "Izzy?"came a female voice on the other end. "Kari?" he said then more quietly" You got Tai's e-mail?"  
"Yeah, Thats what I was calling about. Mom says T.K. Davis and I need." she paused, then, in a nasal voice "a responsible adult to take care of us in the big wide world" she droped back to her normal voice " Puh-lease, like I need any one around with those two around." Izzy knew what she meant. Since the newer digidestined had defeated the evil in the digiworld four years ago (A/N I'm keeping the four year thing true to form)T.K and Davis had appointed themselves Kari's protectors. At 16, T.K. was now the youngest tenth degree blackbelt in five different forms of martial arts. He was a lithe, slender, blonde, killing machine. Davis had gone the other way,, he had gone into wrestling and boxing. He was hige, and could probably easily benchpress a dumpster. "Fine."Izzy said "I'll take you. But I'm leaveing tomorrow."   
"We're already packed, Oh, and one more thing... Ken is in Highton View Terrace visiting his cousins, we'll have to take the roundabout way and meet him there." Izzy sighed " fine." and hung up. So little time with so much to do.  
*** * *  
**sakura was about to go rollerbladeing in the park. She had been captureing cards for almost a year now. Her eleventh birthday had been interrupted by the apperence of the Dream card. Oh well, that had been almost a month ago. She saw a boy ahead of her. "Hey, Li!" she called. He turned around with a smile. her once rival had become a good friend in the months of braveing danger to capture cards.He had also loosened up alot. He looked at her " You haven't caught any cards lately, pathetic Avalon!" She glared at him, "You haven't caught any either!" she shot back. They continued on, Sakura skateing slowly. They met up with Meilin and Madison. " Li", Meilin called running up to him. he blanched. Sakura grinned, some things never changed. " Hi," Madison said " We were headed to Maggies shop to check out these new pens she got in. they have glow in the dark ink!" Sakura replied "Cool!" and off they went. They were almost at the store when they came upon a group of people surroundin a blonde kid with spiky hair, he looked a bit dazed. They heard a shopkeeper shouting "He just appeared out of nowhere!" Li suddenly got an intense look on his face. "A Clow Card?" Meilin asked. "No, just a sense of wrongness, like he doesn't belong here." Sakura glanced at the boy " Maybe we should keep an eye on him." she walked over, catching the boy's gaze with her's, hopeing he'd understand what she was doing and go along. She ran up, "Come on, Cousin," she said grabbing his arm. "I told you not to wander off, you don't know your way around town yet." he looked suspicious then, made a decision. " Sorry Cuz, I smelled doughnuts" he said pointing at the bakery. " You and your stomach!" she replied, laughing nervously. She got him over th the corner where her friends waited, then took a good look at the boy. He was really more of a young man. About 19, her brother's age. He was wearing jeans and a green v-neck t-shirt. he looked at her seriously. "Thanks kid. I needed help. I don't think I'm in my world anymore."   
"What do you mean?" asked Li from behind Sakura. " Well, for one thing I've never heard of this town before, and another I've been in other worlds before so I know it's at least a possibility." Sakura was a little shaken, then did the only thing she could thing of under the circumstances. "Um...My name is Sakura Avalon. My friends here are Li Shoawron, Meilin Rei and Madison."  
He took her hand "my name is..."  
  
*** * *  
**When Izzy, Kari her two "bodyguards" and Ken arrived at the College, it was a madhouse. Everyone was talking a mile a minute. T.K. walked up to a hysterical professer and asked what was going on. The blonde boy and the professer walked out of earshot of the others, so that they could only watch. The saw T.K.s face pale and the professer put his hand on the boy's shoulder in sympathy. Kari ran over to him as he fell to his knees, the others not far behind. "What's wrong?" asked Davis shoked to see how fragile his usually strong and composed friend looked. T.K. Looked up, tears running down his face. "Another student disapeered today...Matt..."He broke down, sobbing into Kari's shoulder. Ken walked over to him "T.K." T,K. looked up. Ken slapped him across the face. everyone stood stareing at him in shock. Usually Ken was kind and sympathetic, he had lost a brother, too. Ken glared at their stunned faces, "Crying won't do anything to help. We need to find out what's going on. We don't know if Matt's dead yet. We have to find Tai..." he broke off. Kari gasped "Tai" and took off towards Tai's dorm. Ken at her heels. The other's followed, dazed. They arrived to Ken and Kari pounding at the door to Tai's room. Kari shouting "Taichi Kamiya! Open this damned door now!" There was no answer. Davis T.K. and Izzy looked at each other in confusion,why were Kari and Ken so agitated,. Tai might be in the shower or something. "We'll have to break it down." Kari said. Ken agreed "T.K., Davis? Knock that door down" "Why?" asked T.K. Kari answered "Just do it" in the coldest tone possible. Davis and T.K. looked at each other in confusion, shrugged and looked at the door. Then T.K. backed up and delivered a powerful kick to the door, It cracked, Izzy whistled, the kind of power and accuracy that kick had to have had amazed him. Davis then ran at the door and rammed it with his shoulder. The door broke down. They ran in and gasped in horror. There was Tai, unconscious, with an empty bottle of asprin in his hand. Kari sent Davis to call the hospital. T,K and Izzy, were trying to carry Tai to the bed. Izzy stared at Ken and Kari, they didn't seem surprised at the scene, instead they looked like they had known, be was hopeing it wouldn't be true. The paramedics rushed in and carried Tai away. The others followed them to the hospital. During the long drive two questions kept resurfaceing in Izzy's mind. Why had Tai done it? and How had Ken and Kari known he might?.  
** * * *  
**Why are people disapeering? Who is the strange boy in the Cardcaptors universe? Why _did _Tai try to commit suicide? and How _did_ Ken and Kari know? find out next time on...........Digimon, "A new Threat"  
  
  
As I said, this is my first fic. I hope you enjoyed it, and whether you did or didn't please send me some feedback. I'd like to know if I'm a crappy writer and am wasteing time writing part two. it's easy enough, just e-mail me at Diginut1276@aol.com and tell me if it A. Sucked, B. was OK. C. great or D: Awesome. Thank you .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Taito

  
  
**A New Threat: Part 2: Taito  
**  
**Disclaimer: Ok, heres part two. Thanks for keeping my confidence up you people who sent me feedback. This won't have much action, it's more of well a taito, as the title says, Part three will be more adverturous. Hope you like it! (I still would like some feedback though, if you have any Ideas, send themto me, Diginut1276@aol.com!!  
  
**" My name is Yamato Ishida, Matt for short." finished the blonde boy, takeing Sakura's hand. Li was paceing back and forth behand them, he was trying to think, but the sense of wrongness in the young mans arrival kept interrupting his thoughts. He turned and looked at Matt. "You say you've been to other world before?How?" Matt considered before answering. " Well, I guess I'l start at the beginning. First of all, There are many worlds, I only knew of my own at the time, but I was about to witness as crossing between mine and another, The digital world. A world full of monsters, Digimon. It was about twelve years ago when my friends and I saw our fist digimon, but little did we know it would change our lives forever..." He told them about Greymon fighting Parrotmon In Highton view terrace, he and his six friends being transported to the digiworld from Summer camp 4 years later. The battles, coming home to find Kari, having to go back to the digiworld after defeating Myotismon, the Dark Masters, Then the final battle. The new digidestined getting into the picture, Ken, Arukenimon, Darkwargreymon. then the final battle there. When he was finished, Meilin asked " Whats a digivice?" Matt took his out to show them, but something else fell out of his pocket. His pocket computer terminal. "Wait a minute!! I could e-mail my friends to tell them I'm alright!!!" I hope this works, he thought. the cardcaptors and their friends watched as he wrote an e-mail. They groaned as the screen flashed 'Unable to deliver'. Madison, who was good with digital stuff, thought for a moment, then said "Maybe if you connect your digivice to your computer it can get the e-mail through, after all you said all of your digivices were coneccted right? and they can get you to other worlds? Just tell your friends when answering to do the same." Matt stared at her, Hope in his eyes "That just might work!" He connected his digivice to the computer, then re-sent the e-mail after adding " I'm in another world so you have to connect your Digivices to your terminals to get e-mail through. They all heled their breath, hopeing it would get through.....  
* * *  
  
T.K. Kari and Ken were sitting in the waiting room at the hospital. Izzy was on the phone calling the other digidestined, and davis was getting some coffee. They'd been in the hospital all night waiting for news. The last they'd heard Tai was getting his stomach pumped. but that was hours ago. Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya were on their way, but their train had been delayed. Mr. Ishida was at the police office waiting for news of his son. T.K. wished he could tell his father that there wouldn't be any news, but he couldn't, It would be too hard. Soon davis and Izzy came back, they sat there silently for a few moments then Davis asked the question on everyones minds " Why did Tai do it?" he looked at Kari, after all she was Tai's sister. She was about to answer, when the answer came from someone unexpected. " Matt dissapeered" Ken said simply. T.K. was confused, "But they were just friends right? I mean your acting as if..." "They were in love. " Kari said. "They've been to gether for years, they didn't tell you because they were afraid you'd hate them for being gay." T.K. was shocked "But why didn't Matt tell me? I'm his brother, i couldn't hate him..." he trailed of then glared at Kari angrily. "Oh so they could tell you, but not me is that it? _Kari _can be trusted she's the sensative one,right?" he whirled on Ken "and how do you know, hmmm, did they tell you? he could tell Mr. Crest of Kindness, but he couldn't tell his own _brother?_!" He started to storm off, but was stopped by Davis's "T.K." He turned around "What, did you know too? Some friend you are!!" Davis looked at him for a second then socked him. T.K. fell to the floor. He sat up and shook his head ' Owch, that hurt,what did he do that for? he thought, but then herealised he had been overreacting. His vision cleared and he saw a hand in front of his faced, he took it and as Davis helped him up he said "Thank you, I needed that." Davis gave him a cocky grin" No problem, sometimes you just need to have some sense knocked into you, just letting you know, I'm there to do it" T.K. grinned at him then went over to Kari and Ken " Sorry for being such a jerk. I just overreacted I guess." Kari gave him a hug "I'ts ok. your brother just dissapeered, that gives you an excuse for being a jerk. Unlike Davis who has no excuse whatsoever" she finished loudly enough for the brunette to hear "Hey!!!" he yelled. Everyone laughed. "and in answer to your question before, no they didn't tell me. I was there when they confessed their love. I thought it was a joke then, but when Matt got back from his world tour, I walked in on them when they were, ummmmm. " she turned beet red and looked at the floor "celebrateing his return" T. K. looked confused for a moment then it was his turn to blush, he just couldn't imagine his brother doing anything like that. Kari turned to Ken " How did you find out?" He looked at her " I didn't 'find out' as you put it. " He thought for a moment. " I just...could tell, I mean, you could tell they loved each other, It was in the way they looked at each other, You can tell when you know what to look for. " ' uh oh', Ken thought, 'I hope they didn't notice that.' " How did you know what to look for?" T.K. asked Ken sweatdropped. "ummmmmmm" Then, the door opened and a doctor came out "Are you all for Taichi Kamiya?". Everybody forgot about Ken. Kari got to the doctor first "Is my brother going to be allright?" she asked. The doctor looked at her. " Most of the drugs are out of his body as for as we can tell, he should be fine, but he refuses to wake up. Do any of you know why he tried to commit suicide? Maybe we could help him more if we knew the reason. " Uhoh, they all thought, should we tell him? what if he's homophobic? Ken walked up to the doc, giving them a look that said, let me handle this.He took the doctors shoulder. "Tai just lost his best friend. They've been together since they were children and They are as close as brothers. Tai just couldn't imagine life without him." The doctor looked at him then nodded " I understand, I lost a brother when I was his age. I was so depressed I was put in the psyce ward for a while. How did his friend die?" H"e didn't die," Ken answered not as far as we know anyway. He's one of the ones who dissapeered this week up at the college." The doctor looked sympathetic" Oh, thats strange. If we could figure out what happened to those kids we could help your friend. My daughter Emily dissapeered this week too."The doc started to cry"Her boyfriend is in hysterics right now" the doctor ran off muttering "I must be strong, I must be strong"Davis came up on one side of Ken and slapped him on the back "Smooth, dude you lie almost as well as I do!" T.K came up on the other side " Yeah, how did you think up such a great cover story?" Ken looked scared, then they heard a gasp from the corner. Kari had her D-terminal out. " T.K.! What's Matt's E-mail Address?" "BlueWolf@NTT.com...Why" "OH MY GOD!!! check yor e-mail! It's MATT!!!"   
* * *  
  
The Icon 'Your mail has been delivered' flashed across the screen. "Alright!!! Thank you Madison!!! " said Matt. "I'm glad it worked. maybe now you can go home!" Suddenly 'You've got mail" was flashing frantically across the screen. E-mails from: LightningKitty, ComputerBug, LightningFlame, FlyingHope, and DarkKindness. "It's my friends" Matt exclaimed. he started to read, them froze.  
  
Matt-  
Where the HELL are you!?!Tai tried to KILL himself because you dissapeered.!! He's in the hospital and won't wake up. Please try to get home soon, he needs you...He might...die.  
-Kari  
Matt dropped the terminal and sat down hard, white as a sheet. Sakura ran over to him shouting "what's wrong!!" "Tai...he's dying. I have to get back!" with those words Matt surged up from the chair and started for the door. Li stopped him. "You don't know how to get back, you'll just get in trouble. But Matt was either too stubborn or too hysterical to listen. He tried to get through, fighting desperately, even though he knew it would do no good. "You don't understand, If I don't get back, he'll die!!" he kept shouting. Li, still blocking the door, mouthed "sleep" to Sakura. She nodded and pulled out her necklace.   
(A/N since most people know the english version of this "Oh Key of clow... "Instead of "Key that hides the powers of the dark" I'm useing it)  
  
"Oh Key of Clow, power of Magic, Power of Light, surrender the wand, the force ignite, Release!!" (cardcaptors show)  
  
The key changed to the sealing wand, Sakura grabbed it and pulled out a card "Sleep card, put Yamato to sleep, Release and Dispell!!!!!!" The sleep card put Matt to sleep. Li picked him up and put him on the couch. "This Tai person must be really important to him, I personally think he's overreacting" said Meilin "Yeah...whats this?" Sakura picked up a piece of paper that had fallen out of Matts pocket. A photo slid out. It was a picture of two boys kissing. She blushed, dropped it and picked it up again, intrigued. The blonde was obviously a younger Matt. The other was a brunette with a wild, big hairstyle. He was makeing an 'Allright' sign toward the camera ( A/N kinda like when Ash catches something on Pokemon) Sakura put the photo down and unfolded the piece of paper:  
July 6, 2002  
_Dear, Matt  
How's LA? I heard your band was a big hit in the states. I had Kari capy the picture she took when you were leaveing on tour. Our first kiss, I still remember the feel of your lips on mine. I never expected that kind of reaction when I confessed my feelings to you. i think of you every day wishing you were here.   
-Forever yours   
LOVE: Tai   
ps: I hope I haven't repulsed you by behaveing like a lovesick puppy.  
pps: I love you, Yama  
  
_Behind the letter was a copy of the American song from the play "Rent"_, "Without You" _ it was translated from English. Written on the top in shaky letters was: _This song shows how I feel, be careful-Tai_. One verse was circled:  


"The mind churns,   
The heart yearns  
The tears dry  
Without you  
Life goes on  
But i'm gone  
Cause I die  
Without you"  


Sakura carefully refolded letter, song and picture. " I'm not so sure he was overreacting" she said to her friends worriedly. She looked at Li " What do you think? Do we have a card for this?" Li looked thoughtful " well, If we're desperate we could always try the Switch card.Thats the only one that has a remote chance of getting him home in one piece. but someone else will have to switch with him." he thought for a moment" It would be safer if that person was related to him too. If it's a blood relative they have a tie so they wouldn't get lost in limbo." Sakura thought then said decisively "lets see if he has a brother or sister to switch with." she picked up Matt's Terminal and began to type.  
  
* * *  
T.K. was sitting waiting for an answer from hi brother. suddenly he heard "You've got mail" He grabbed his terminal and read:  
  
My name is Sakura Avalon. Me and my friends are the first people to meet your brother in our world. We have heard of his dying boyfriend and think we have a way to get him home in time. Unfortunately, the only way we can do this is by switching him with a close relative. If any of you is his brother or sister, please tell us if you would be willing to do this?"  
T.K started to type  
* * *  
Sakura had just waken Matt up and was telling him the plan when Li ran over holding the terminal. "His brother says he'll switch,I told him about the danger but he doesn't care." Matt sat up, "That's T .K . for yah." Sakura looked at him "You don't care about the danger to your brother" "Of course I do, But There's no way you can talk him out of it now, he's almost a s stubborn as me" Li looked at him "ok, then stand up and hold your digivice up, I'll tell him to do the same..."  
  
* * *  
Kari and Davis were trying to dissuade T.K from doing this. "That Li kid told you it was dangerous!!!" Kari was yelling "I don't want to lose you too!!" T.k looked at her angrily " You haven't lost your brother yet, I'm going!" Ken grabbed TK and pushed him into a room. "I'll hold them off, go just be careful. " Ken said. and to both his own surprised and TK's he leaned forward and kissed the blonde on the lips. ken blushed and ran out to hole the others at bay. TK stood there for a few seconds, stareing out after the black haired angel that had just left him more confused than he'd ever been in his life, the shakeing off the paralysis. he held up his d-3. braceing himself for whatever would come next...  
  
* * *  
" Switch card, Switch Yamato with his brother, Release!!!!!!" shouted Sakura, and Matt blacked out.  
  
  
** Does the switch card work? are they too late for tai? Who sent matt there in the first place? What is Ken hideing? Find out in part three of "A New Threat" "Dark Jealousy"  
  
  
  
**Wow!!! I finally finished part 2!!! hoped you like it, whether you did or didn't TELL ME PLEASE!!!!! Ok What do you think happens next? Do you have any Ideas? if so E-mail me at Diginut1276@aol.com!  
Thanks Again!!!  
  
  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
_  
  
  
  



	3. Dark Jealousy

my nickname is Katie  
This is part three of "A New Threat"   
the title is "Dark Jealousy"  
Type: Taito, Yaoi adventure Digimon/Cardcaptors crossover  
Main characters:the Digidestined, Sakura and Li  
rated: pg-13  
summaryT.K and Matt have tried to switch places, Tai is still unconscious and who is sending people to other worlds? why? to find out read...  
  
**A New Threat Part 3:  
**

"Dark Jealousy"  


  
Disclaimer:I do not own Digimon or Cardcaptors, I just own this fic.  
  
A/N: Well, here's part 3,hope you like it. warning: if you mind Sora being an evil b*tch do not read on, kay? in fact if you do mind that stop reading this series all together. If you don't care read on and remember Read and Review please? I don't care if you say it sux, tell me why. You can also send me any ideas for part 4. I'll shut up now since you've probably skipped this anyway.  
  
As Matt started to shimmer and disapear, Li crossed his fingers, hopeing it would work and niether brother would be lost. He hoped Sakura could handle it.If she took the sealing staff off the card for a mere second, the two could be lost. As he was watching, he felt something like a cold wind blow past him. He ignored it untill he saw Sakura double over in pain. She managed to keep the staff on the clow card, though she looked like she was about to collapse. Li ran over to help hold her up. "Whats wrong?" he started to ask, but as soon as his hand touched her he sensed it, an outpouring of evil, it's power centered on Sakura. "Help her!" he yelled to Madison and Meilin. He didn't even wait to see if they obeyed, he was out the door in seconds. He didn't even have to concentrate to sense it, the evil what ever it was projected,was so strong it was almost a palpable thing. He was nearly in the center of town when he saw it. A giant blob, almost black, it never heald a shape for more than a few seconds. Li stared at the thing, why was it trying to stop them, someone must have sent it, perhaps the same person who had brought Matt to this world. He didn't understand why whomever it was was putting people on worlds not their own, but he did know that they were trying to stop the exchange. He pulled out a card and grimaced. It would drain him, but it was the only card powerful enough to do the job. He pulled out his sword and threw down the card and shouted. "Time Card, freeze that blob!!!!!" The card froze the thing, but he could feel it fighting him, he hoped Sakura would get there soon.  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura had seen Li leave and soon after the pain lessened enough for her to be able to stand on her own. She wished she could go help him, but she had to keep the switch card functioning. She sensed something comeing through the shimmer in the air where Matt had stood. Suddenly, a blonde boy appeared. "Whew" Sakura started to stop the card when she felt something else comeing through. She didn'tknow what it was, but she didn't want it lost in limbo, so she heald on. Soon, a little brownish... well she didn't know what it was, it looked like a kind of batpig or something. "What is that?" asked Meilin. The blonde boy... now she remembered, his name, T.K. sat up and said "Patamon? how did you get here?" he then ran over and hugged the thing, Patamon, she reminded herself. "T.K.? " the thing said. Meilin jumped back "AAAAAHHHH!!! it can talk?!!!" "Of course he can talk. He's a Digimon!" said T.K. then turning back to Patamon, he said " Patamon, how did you get here? I haven't seen you for four years!" "I don't know, T.K" Patamon replied. I was flying around when I got sucked through this portal thing and then I was here!" Sakura broke in "Can we exchange pleasentries later? Li is in trouble! something tried to get you and your brother stuck in limbo, Li went to hold it off, I have to help him, Madison will help you hide." T.K picked up Patamon and said "No way, he was saving ups, we can fight!" he followed her out the door. Sakura closed her eyes and tried to sense where the thing was, when T.K. zoomed past her shouting, "this way!"She jumped in surprise, he was right! Then she followed him. They arrived just in time to see Li collapse and the blob reanimate. "Patamon! do your stuff!!!" T.K. shouted, pointing his digivice at Patamon. a light surrounded the digimon and he shouted "Patamon digivolve to...Angemon!" Sakura's mouth dropped open, the little thing had turned into and Angel! She shook off the shock and grabbed the firey card "Firey card... release and dispell!!!" she shouted, just as Angemon shouted "Hand of Fate!!!" the attacks hit the blob at the same time and it squealed. Then turned tail and ran, a shadowy portal appeared befor it and it dove through. Patamon dedigivolved and the two humans ran over to help Li who was just regaineing cosciousnous. T.K. and Sakura helped carry him back to Sakuras house. "T.K thinking "I hope Matt got to Tai alright" then surpriseing himself he though "I hope Ken's alright too".  
* * *  
  
As Ken was blocking the doorway he yelled at himself "Stupid! why'd you have to go and kiss him!! Now he probably hates you!" Oh well I hope he's ok. Then he had to concentrate on what he was doing, because Davis and Kari were running at him. Uh Oh! He flew through the door as they tackled him.  
* * *  
Matt opened his eyes and found himself in a dark room. He went to the door hopeing that he was in the right world. Just as he reached the door, it came flying open and Ken tumbled through, crashing into Matt, both fell to the floor. Kari and Davis showed up at the door looking pissed off, they stopped and stared in shock when they saw Matt. Kari ran over to help him up "Matt!! it worked, your back!!!" Ken got up with a groan, holding his stomach, "I told you it would" he whispered, the breath had been knocked out of him. Kari and Davis ran over to Ken to support him. "We're sorry, we were just scared, we didn't want to lose any more friends. Matt was gone, Tai is unconscious we didn't want T.K. gone too!" Kari said apologeticaly. Ken shrugged them off angrily. "And you think I wasn't afraid!!!" he shouted "Sending T.K. off into the unknown after we'd been warned of the danger? Not sure if I would ever see him again? he was set on going you idiots!!!! I helped him because I ca...could see how stubborn he was going to be." he finished lamely. Matt shot him a surprised glance at the hesitation, he had relised that ken had been about to say "I care" Then his look changed to one of knowing understanding. Ken quickly turned away to avoid any affirmation he would give by reacting to Matt knowing. matt didn't have time to ponder this situation anyway. He grabbed Kari by the shoulder "Where's Tai!" he asked. She led him quickly to the room, Matt entered alone. tai lay on the hospital bed, an IV in his arm, he was hooked up to what seemed like a hundred machines. he walked over and sat down next to his love. "They say he's fine, he's not in a coma or anything, he just won't wake up." Kari said quietly from the door. Then she left. Matt sat next to the bed and taking Tai's hand said "Don't die on me now, you lived through all of the battles in the digiworld. You can't just give up now, only a coward quits like this. You have the crest of courage, use your courage, live. Live for your parents. live for your sister, live... for me." he trailed off. "You mean the world to me, hell, you are my world, and I can't imagine life without you."he started to cry. I tear fell on Tai's motionless face, the brunette didn't even twitch. "You are my life" Mat whispered, then he leaned forward and kissed Tai's slightly parted lips. suddenly, his digivice glowed and Tai's, on the bedside table glowed in answer. the light surrounded the two boys in the form of a heart. Matt was oblivious to it untill Tai started to return the kiss. matt jumped back. "Your awake!" Tai stared at him " I thought you were dead, I searched for you, but I got lost. then I heard your voice. but there was a wall i couldn't get through untill this light came and broke it." Tai said looking up at him. Matt stared, Tai had been looking for him in death? then the blonde remembered something Joe had told him once. "The body can live after the soul leaves" The doctors had said it was as if Tai hadn' been there... Could Tai have died? he was about to ask when the other digidestined came in. "He's awake it's a miracle!" Kari yelled, throwing herself at her brother.  
* * *  
Sora walked into the hospital room. Instead of the still sad faces she had expected, everyones faces were wreathed in smiles. She walked to Tai's bed and saw...Matt? she gasped and stuttered "M..m..Matt? I thought..." she composed herself, smileing brightly, "Your back, great" inside she was seething, how had he gotten back? something must have gone wrong. She made all the pleasentries then left, someone was going to pay.  
* * *  
The blob quivered in fear, it's dark mistress would be angry, it had run like a cowered, and had not completed it's mission. A manicured hand beckoned from the throne. the glob slithered closer. Amber eyes glowered in the darkness "You failed to destroy Yamato before he could get back, you also failed to kill those responsible for his return. We are displeased." His mistress healed out her hand, in it was a digivice. dark energy flowed from it and the blob writhed in pain before being blown into oblivion. "I am sorry he failed you" came a raspy voice from the shadows. the lady turned and bowed "I am displeased. our deal was I helped you send people to other worlds and you destroyed Matt." "Patience" her dark master hissed " That things failure brought the child of hope to help the Cardcaptors. This bodes ill for our plans. it's time I let you see the big picture. he gave her a stone tablet. "this is a prophecy "dying in a world not their own will sunder the worlds, and destroy balance. one will betray the good and destroy them all. however if Hope backs Clow magic the worlds may yet be brought to the light." the girl stood shocked "You are going to destropy th worlds!! I won't help you" the evil man cackled as he waved his hand "to late, you have already sold your soul." the tablet started to glow sickly and a black light covered her from head to toe, sinking into her skin. "So you will help me to destroy the worlds... my dark Queen." She laughed evilly "Of course, now that I am no longer hampered by.. feelings, I can be free." the evil man put his hand on her shoulder "You will help me destroy the all, won't you...Sora" Sora smirked, her amber eyes cold "Lets do it!"  
* * *  
**How did matt bring Tai back from the dead? Will sora destroy them all? what did the prophecy mean? Find out next time in "A new threat"  
  
**A/N:Wow did I write that? YAy!! Finally Sora is revealed as the evil bitch she is. Anyway If you liked or hated it it tell me, any Ideas e-mail me: Diginut1276@aol.com. Thanks!!!  
  



End file.
